Quédate conmigo
by Las-Zabini
Summary: Remus ha discutido con James, Sirius y Peter (los Merodeadores) y ha salido de la torre Gryffindor a las 12 de la noche. Por los pasillos se topa con Lucius Malfoy que es prefecto y hace su ronda. Éste, afirma saber el secreto que Remus guarda. slash LMR


Quédate conmigo

Por Las Zabini

Disclaimer: _Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y nosotras sólo se los hemos cogido prestados para devolvérselos sanos y sin ningún daño (bueno, alguna cosa les habrá sido robada )_

Advertency: _Esto es un fic slash, así que si no te gusta el género, mejor no sigas leyendo. También hay lemmon. Quedan advertidas._

Paring: _Lucius/Remus_

NdA: _Bueno... Aquí andamos otra vez (Earwen y Jaen) Una nueva locura, esta vez la idea fue mía... (Jaen) Pero, ¿qué más os podemos decir? Creo manis que las podemos dejar que se deleiten._

_Demasiado tiempo, lo sabemos y en cuanto a **Juntos por una causa** no tenemos idea de cuando va a decidirse a regresar la musa... Cuando la cojamos la degollamos._

_Muchos besos y esperamos sus reviews._

_Jaen Snape y Earwen Riddle_

_

* * *

_

Remsie ha discutido con los merodeadores y ha salido solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, es media noche y Lucius tiene patrulla como prefecto y se encuentran en medio del pasillo)

- Hola Lupin, ¿dónde están tus amiguitos? ---dice suspicazmente Lucius mirando a Remus de arriba abajo.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa Malfoy?- escupe el licántropo de malas maneras, girándose para irse.

Malfoy avanzó hacia Lupin con la varita en la mano:

- Me importa desde siempre, Lupin ---susurra cerca del oído derecho del licántropo posando la punta de su varita en el cuello de éste y acariciando suavemente con ella la pálida piel del muchacho.

Un escalosfrío recorrió su espina. Malfoy era peligroso, adictivamente peligroso.

- ¿Que crees que haces? -dijo tratando de alejarse.

- Tsk, tsk... sé lo que eres licántropo. ¿No querrás que todo Hogwarts sepa tu pequeño secretito, cierto? -dijo Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa sádica, mientras seguía acariciando con la varita la piel del licántropo, al ver la cara de Lupin cambiar por completo.

Remus palideció. ¿Como lo sabía? ¡No era posible!

- No se de que hablas Malfoy.

- ¡Vamos, Lupin! Es más que evidente. Sino, ¿cómo explicas tus idas y venidas cada mes de debajo del Sauce Boxeador seguido de tus tres amiguitos? ¿Y las cicatrices de tus brazos? -dijo acariciando con el dedo índice el brazo derecho y subiendo lentamente hacia el hombro -. No puedes negar lo que eres, Lupin.

Remus ahora temblaba, tanto por el miedo, como por la caricia. Temblaba y la sonrisa sugerente en el rostro de Malfoy no auguraba nada bueno. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, su mirada fija en el rubio.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Malfoy?

Malfoy sonrió más abiertamente, Le faltaba poco para tener al licántropo y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

- A ti, Lupin. Sólo así lograras mantener el secreto seguro.

Remus tragó en seco, repentinamente muy nervioso.

- Ni lo sueñes Malfoy - casi gritó Remus, pero ¿era verdad? ¿A caso no se había sentido en las nubes con aquella pequeña caricia? ¿no temblaba de anciedad al ver la mirada llena de promesas en los ojos del rubio?

- Lupin, ¿crees que no he notado cómo respondía tu cuerpo? -dijo Lucius acercándose aún más a Lupin hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del muchacho pálido.

Remus rehusó sostener su mirada. Un profundo rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Lucius sonrió ante eso. Justo la reacción que sabía ocasionaría en el muchacho-. Has visto, Lupin. Deberías hacer caso a tus instintos... -dijo cogiendo suavemente la mandíbula del muchacho pálido y haciendo que éste lo mirara a los orbes grises.

- No sabes de mis instintos Malfoy.- murmuró triste - no te gustaría saberlo...

- Sorpréndeme, Lupin -lo retó el rubio.

Remus lo miró anonadado. No esto estaba mal. ¡¡Ese era Malfoy, por las barbas de Merlín!! Salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Lucius salió tras el licántropo, maldiciendo mentalmente. Lo atrapo al girar la esquina--- ¡Impedimenta! ---un haz de luz turquesa dio de lleno en la espalda del licántropo haciendolo parar en seco. Llegó junto a él y le quitó el hechizo para después arrinconarlo contra el muro del corredor--- Lupin, Lupin, Lupin... deberías saber que no es tan fácil escapar de mí.

- Lucius, por favor.

- ¿Sí? Es sencillo lo que te pido. No es tan difícil hacer caso al lobito. Sé que lo estás deseando, lobito. No lo alargues más -dijo de forma seductora, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo. Acercó la cabeza a la de Lupin y le besó en los labios.

Remus se sorprendió ante el contacto. Pero más se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuanto lo estaba disfrutando. Rodeo el cuello de Lucius con su brazos, atrayéndolo más cerca, intentando profundizar el beso. Lucius rodeó con sus brazos las caderas del muchacho pálido, haciendo que éstas se rozaran con las suyas y sonrió al ver responder de forma tan fogosa a Lupin. Rompió el beso en busca de aire y apartó el rebelde mechón que tenía Remus sobre los ojos de forma tierna.

Remus mantenía los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando del sabor del Slytherin en sus labios.

- ¿Has visto, Lupin? No ha sido tan difícil, ¿cierto? -la mano que había apartado el mechón, acarició sutilmente la mejilla de Remus para seguir por el cuello.

Remus tembló ligeramente y abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los lagos de plata frente a él.

- Lucius, no puedo... yo...

- Shh -dijo posando un dedo sobre los hinchados y rojos labios del castaño, mirando a esos orbes dorados, perdiéndose en ellos e hizo que su cadera rozara la del muchacho pálido-. Sé lo que implica tu condición, lobito. Y estoy dispuesto a no dejarte escapar después. No es la lujuria lo que me mueve...

Remus rió nervioso.

- ¿Has leído el bestiario de la biblioteca? Malfoy, Malfoy, no creas todo lo que ponen los libros. Me halagas Malfoy. ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Jamás había estado tan seguro, lobito.

Remus se inclino y capturó nuevamente los labios del Slytherin en un beso ansioso. Lucius hizo que Remus se apoyara en la pared, acariciando sus caderas con las del otro y apoyando una de sus manos en la nuca del Gryffindor. Su lengua acarició el labio inferior del licántropo pidiendo permiso para entrar. Remus no se hizo rogar. Sumiso permitió la entrada a esa deliciosa lengua --

Lucius comenzó a explorar cada recoveco y retó a la lengua del otro en una batalla sin ganador ni vencido. El licántropo se sentía desfallecer. Nunca creyó que un beso pudiera ser tan sensual. Deslizo sus manos sobre el pecho de su nuevo amante, tratando de encontrar un resquicio por donde alcanzar la pálida piel.

El rubio le facilitó el trabajo desabrochando un par de botones de la tunica y de la camisa. Rompió el beso y atacó sin piedad la pálida piel del cuello del muchacho pálido.

Remus inclinó su cabeza a un lado, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a tan sensible porción de su piel. Un profundo gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir los dientes de Lucius rozando su piel, justo sobre su pulso. La lengua lamió la pequeña manchita roja que había dejado su ténue mordida para subir hasta la mandíbula y besar, mordisquear y lamer a sus anchas, produciendo deliciosos gemidos en el tembloroso cuerpo del licántropo acorralado---

- Lucius- jadeó en éxtasis - Tómame.

- Paciencia, Lobito -dijo sonriendo el rubio tomando al muchacho de la mano y dirigiéndose a un aula vacía.

Remus se dejó guiar. Después de todo parecía que esta no iba a ser una tan mala noche. Al entrar, Lucius, lo jaló de la corbata atrayéndolo hacia él y reclamando sus labios, mientras iba desabrochando la túnica de Remus e iba besando y mordisqueando la piel del cuello.

Remus imitó sus movimientos deshaciéndose de la túnica del otro. Para después encargarse de la corbata y la camisa. Se deleitó ante la vista de ese maravilloso torso frente a él. Hermoso, verdaderamente hermoso --

La corbata y la camisa de su amante pronto siguieron a sus ropas, quedando hechos un guiñapo en el suelo. Hizo acercar una mesa hasta ellos, haciendo que Remus se sentara encima para atacar a besos, lamidas, succiones y mordisquitos uno de los pezones para después con una mano dar la misma atención al otro, poniéndolos erectos.

Remus gemia sin control. Lucius sabia muy bien lo que hacía. Si en algún momento dudo de seguir con esto, toda duda había sido expulsada al sentir la lengua del rubio entrar en su pasaje,

Las largas y finas manos del rubio acariciaban lenta y suavemente cada rincón de piel del otro chico, mientras que sus labios tomaban nuevamente los de Lupin, dándole suaves y flameados besos en los párpados, la frente, mejillas, nariz y mandíbula.

- Lucius - gimió Remus- ¡¡Oh!!

Lucius sonrió. Sabía que lo estaba torturando de una forma sutil y no lo podía evitar, le gustaba oír sus gemidos. Sus manos vagaron por el botón del pantalón de Remus, haciéndolo ceder y después bajó la cremallera para sacarle los pantalones sin problema. Previamente había hecho desaparecer los zapatos-. Eres hermoso lobito... -susurró casi sobre la naciente erección de Remus, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra la suave tela que aún lo separaba de la carne del licántropo.

- No lo soy -jadeó Remus.

- Oh, por supuesto que sí, lobito... Eres lo más hermoso que jamás he visto -su mano acarició la tela de la entrepierna del licántropo para después quitárselos-. Eres perfecto... ---murmuró.

Ahora Remus estaba seguro de que había alcanzado el paraíso. Reclamó los labios de Lucius, mientras sus manos se dirigían a la cintura del pantalón. Desprendió el botón y con un movimiento lento, lleno de ardientes promesas bajo la cremallera, mientras mordía los labios del rubio. Deslizó sus manos dentro atrapando la erección del Slytherin, comenzando a masajerla, ahogando los deliciosos gemidos en su boca.

Estaba a punto de perder todo el autocontrol que había intentado mantener y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Pasó una de sus manos por el cuello del muchacho pálido. Sus gemidos amortiguados por la boca del otro.

- Tómame, Lucius -gimió impaciente-, hazlo ya...

Sonrió.

- Date la vuelta, lobito -dijo el rubio dándole un sutil beso. Remus obedeció, temblando de excitación. Necesitando que Lucius lo acariciara de nuevo.

Pasó el dedo índice a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Remus, dejando, después, húmedos besos por los omóplatos y los triángulos de la espalda del licántropo. Llevó un par de dedos hasta la boca de Remus.

El Gryffindor los tomo entre sus labios ansoso, lamiéndolos, acariciándolos con su lengua como si lo hiciera con la erección de Lucius.

Realmente, el licántropo era muy travieso y eso lo hizo sonreír. Retiró los dedos de la boca, llevándolos hasta la entrada y sintiendo como Remus se tensaba automáticamente.

- Shhh... no va a pasarte nada, relájate.

Y lo hizo, permitió que Lucius lo acariciara de una forma tan intima.

Un primer dedo fue penetrando con torturadora lentitud en la estrechez del licántropo, procurando no dañarlo, mientras la otra mano abandonó la cadera para ir trazando círculos calmantes en la espalda de Remus.

Se sentía extraño, pero no del todo molesto. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, empujo sus caderas hacía atrás, necesitando más. Ante el movimiento de la cadera, Lucius introdujo otro dedo, trazando círculos en el interior del Gryffindor, buscando el punto que le permitiera volver a oír aquellos enloquecidos gemidos que lo volvían loco a él. En un momento, encontró lo que buscaba, porque un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Remus, había conseguido alcanzar la próstata y siguió acariciando con los dedos aquella zona tan erógena.

- ¡¡Lucius!! -gimió-. Te necesito, por favor...

Retiró los dedos del interior de Remus, substituyéndolos enseguida por su erección--- Voy a empalártela, dime cuando te haga daño, lobito. Relájate -y con una suave envestida metió la cabeza de su erecto miembro en la entrada del licántropo.

- Mmmm... Lucius...sigue...

Con otra envestida, acabó de enterrarse en el cuerpo bajo el suyo, quedándose un momento quieto para que el otro se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Remus respiraba agitadamente. La presión en su interior era deliciosamente dolorosa, y pronto sintió sus músculos ceder. Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas, intentando tomar todo lo que pudiera del rubio.

Lucius agarró las caderas del licántropo y comenzó con largas y lentas embestidas que fueron intensificando la rapidez y el ritmo al mismo tiempo que el clímax iba subiendo. Una mano vagó por la cadera de Lupin y amarró entre sus dedos la erección desatendida del castaño, comenzando a masajearla

Remus jadeaba incontrolablemente. Cada tanto presionaba con sus músculos la dureza de Lucius logrando que las embestidas se volvieran erráticas.

- Remus... -jadeaba entre incoherentes frases, perdiendo ya por completo el control. El sudor perlando cada porción de piel de ambos cuerpos. Las envestidas eran no menos que intensas y los movimientos del licántropo lo llevaban al éxtasis.

El licántropo acompañó cada envestida del otro aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza. Llevandolo a un intenso orgasmo. --

Lucius Malfoy dice:

Lucius gimió ante el orgasmo y con una última envestida se vino dentro de Remus, dejando en él su semilla.

- ¡¡Remus!! -fue su grito antes de caer casi agotado sobre la espalda del muchacho pálido.

Sintió la calidez llenar su interior y se derramó sobre la mano del rubio.

- Lucius - jade

Con cuidado, salió del cuerpo e hizo que Remus se sentara sobre su regazo para después abrazarlo contra su pecho y besarlo con ternura.

- Mi hermoso, lobo... -murmuró.

- Tú, eres hermoso - susurro Remus besando suavemente los parpados cerrados y luego los labios-. ¿Aun quieres seguir con eso?-- después de todo el Slytherin ya había conseguido lo que quería y Remus no estaba seguro de que se quedará junto a él.

Por toda respuesta, Lucius, besó los labios de Remus transmitiendo todo lo que sentía y le había hecho sentir en aquél gesto.

- Te amo, Remus, no lo olvides y sí, deseo seguir con esto, necesito seguirlo -le sonrió, volviéndolo a besar con infinita dulzura.

Remus sonrió, tal vez de una manera muy Slytherin y atrajo al rubio en un apretado abrazo.

- Quedate conmigo.

- Iba a hacerlo de todos modos lobito... -dijo el rubio. Transfiguró la mesa sobre la que estaban en una cama, para depositar dulcemente a su lobo convocando unas mantas. Tapando a ambos y acercando el frágil cuerpo de Remus al suyo, abrazándolo protectoramente.

Remus suspiró dejándose abrazar por Lucius. Disfrutando de la suave caricia en su cintura, del cabello en su pecho, de la tibia respiración contra su cuello. Y así se durmió. Sintiéndose cálido y amado.

Lucius veló por incansables treinta minutos el sueño del muchacho pálido, trazando círculos sobre la piel de la espalda del licántropo hasta que quedó dormido él también, aspirando el aroma del otro.


End file.
